meet team nffd
by SMxABULM
Summary: A team of 4 people who have to solve their internal problems and their feelings to understand what it means to be a team they nffd to find out why these things have happened and why the ones close to them have disappeared
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: first mission

Author's note: first time writing my own fanfiction I'll try not to overload it but I want to keep the story straight and simple with some romance. There will be some dark humor and plenty of fighting to keep you guys happy of course I have to get some people to read it first.

/

"Hey you are ready right" says the hooded figure to the two on his left.

"Of course I've wanted to try out my weapons for real instead of being stuck training" says the red

haired kid "right Felicia?"

"I guess I mean we know we are ready" replies Felicia to his question.

" _You shouldn't be arguing right now_ " says the blonde teen into their minds.

"You know you shouldn't use that so much Zack" says the hooded figure looking down the cliff they are on "looks like they are coming out."

He turns around to look at the soldiers coming out. He glances down from the cliff they are on overlooking the white fang bunker. He glances at the three who are laying

there waiting for him to give the order. He sees that Felicia and Fernus seem about to burst with excitement he turns around so he can get a better look at them. When he

looks at Fernus he sees a red haired boy in a shirt exposing his chest with a red circle over his right eye trailing down his cheek to form lines along his torso going over his

shirt till it rests in a circle around his torso. When he looks at Felicia he sees a white haired girl with a blue line traveling from her legs along her spine to the peak of her hair

making a halfcircle and going around circling around her left eye. When he finally glances at Zack he sees a handsome golden hair boy with a slim build.

"Ok let's go" says the hooded man as he starts to walk down as they scramble up except Zack who gets up slowly but surely as they all follow him down the cliff towards the

they go down the cliff they see a red truck driving up drawing the white fang soldier's attention that they come to the gate to see what it's doing there.

"He's here a bit early..." The silhouetted male muttered, a bit taken aback. "Prepare to engage."

When he said that they each draw out their weapons Fernus and Felicia pull out their swords while Zack pulls out his Tambo which has a small pistol built into it. As they get

to the bottom of the hill they hear the truck door open and a blond haired man steps out of the truck waving at them as they come down the cliff

"thought you guys might need some help" says the blond haired man "seems to be more than we were told I thought there was only going to be twenty maybe thirty of them

there seems to be about fifty coming maybe."

"We don't need your help we can handle things by ourselves" says Felicia in barely contained anger "you were supposed to wait till after we finished remember Aiden"

As they continue to argue the white fang draw their weapons advancing slowly.

"Don't look now, but they don't seem to want to wait any longer," said the hooded man, interrupting their petty argument that always seemed to happen at serious times.

Aiden and Felica stop arguing, turning their attention to the incoming soldiers. Both Zack and Fernus ready their weapons.

"So Abulm how should we proceed with this" says Aiden looking at the hooded man.

"Take them out that's your objective" he says to Aiden and turns towards Felicia and Fernus "show me what you two are made of in an actual combat scenario."

/

Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow I wanted to put the fighting scene to be implemented in the next chapter. On the side note i had to update since i forgot a few key things


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: first fight

Author's note: I'm surprised I already got 8 views and it only came out a few hours ago thanks for those who viewed so without out further ado here's the fight scene you must be waiting for.

* * *

As they turn around to face the incoming threat they hear a faint cocking sound as Abulm pulls out his weapon which looks like a hammer but is also a sniper rifle as he aims

it at some of the incoming white fang members pulling the trigger to take a few out before they get upon them as they draw closer Abulm backs up to let the others get into

the fight while he watches. Felicia and Fernus start fighting together yelling "switch" every now and then when they swap styles. Fernus swings his sword in a downward arc

at the enemy in front of him he ducks and says "switch" which Felicia uses that to jump over him to use her sword's dust to hit them with ice as she gets past Fernus hitting

two white fang in the chest while Fernus swings around her hitting one of them as one of the white fang swings at her with his sword. While Fernus and Felicia focus on taking

down their targets Zack is hanging back shooting at the white fang with his pistol built into his Tambo's then he leans forward like he's about to run a marathon and the heels

of his shoes start to shine as they begin to glow yellow and he sprints forward slamming his Tambo into his opponents stomach's as he runs past them taking them down

he turns to see Aiden comes walking up with his axe hanging loosely at his side as he walks calmly up to the foot soldiers.

"You should run while you have the chance" Aiden says calmly to them.

"Go die human scum we don't want your kind here" snarls one of the Faunus soldiers towards Aiden as he charges.

As the white fang finishes saying his piece two more of them lunges at Aiden with their swords outstretched you then hear a booming sound as he fires the shotgun attached

to his axe causing

the two Faunus to be knocked onto their backs their aura preventing them from sustaining serious injury.

"You should watch who you call scum lucky for you I'm in a good mood today" Aiden says as he walks past them.

While Aiden was dealing with his group Abulm decides to see how Fernus and Felicia were faring he sees that they are beginning to get overpowered and stands up to go help

them leaving his hammer behind and moving his cape partially and revealing four bags at his waist.

"Felicia watch out more on our left" Fernus pants out holding off two of them.

"You should focus more to your side Fernus" Felicia yells back.

"You both should die human scum" the white fang grunts say as they bear their swords down on them.

"Hnngghhh try me see if I don't show you up" Fernus says in barely contained anger.

"Sigh can you really not handle this" Abulm says as he waltzes up to them "you should of taken care of them by now your hunters in training why are you having trouble with

these grunts."

He walks up and pushes Fernus and Felicia to the side as his gloves glows white and he unzips his bag to reveal what looks like beads each a different color in one bag they

are blue in another they are red while the other two reveal silver and green beads. He slides his hand above the beads causing them to levitate as he makes them come

together to form a bow. He takes the bow drawing his arm back while making an arrow with the blue and red beads and for where the feathers go he puts the green beads he

puts it and aims at the grunt in the middle of the group in front of him.

"Shoo fly your bugging me" he says as he releases the arrow causing the dust imbedded in the beads to activate causing the red and blue beads to release a flurry of fire and

ice while the green feathers cause it to go faster than a normal arrow would effectively causing the group to be hit by fire or ice knocking them out.

"Ahh its over" Fernus says without remorse "I wanted to hit a few more over the head."

"Ok let's load up were done here right?" Aiden asks Abulm quizzically.

"Yes there should be only a few left Zack make sure none of them escape were heading home" Abulm says making sure Zack understands the order.

" _I will make sure it gets done_ " Zack sends into Abulm's head.

While Zack and Abulm are going over Zack's orders the rest begin to get into the truck Aiden in the driver's seat while Fernus and Felicia sit in the back. Abulm turns around

and picks up the hammer putting it in the passenger seat "ok let's go" Abulm says as he climbs into the passenger seat.

Zack waves as they drive off turning around to look for the rest of the white fang grunts chuckling to himself "perfect just perfect" then he walks towards the bunker pulling

out a yellow and red crystal.

* * *

End notes: what I did with Zack was completely intentional and I hope you all enjoyed this part of the story and yes Abulm meant to sit back and watch please review it

would be very helpfull if you do. A cookie to whoever can review and i'll give you a hint if you can find the 2 hints at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: home

Author's note: ok I have gotten only one review so a cookie to MysteryAgain for his review but no one found the two hidden hints at the end of the last chapter that wish to

review it. I thank you people who continue to read this I hope you enjoy. Also time skip so there's no boring drive scene

* * *

"Slam" as the truck's doors are slammed shut and they get out.

"It's good to be back I could sleep for a few days." Felicia says stretching "right Fernus?"

"I guess I honestly just want to sit near the fireplace it's a bit chilly now." Fernus reply's sullenly.

Abulm and Aiden stay silent as they walk up towards the door to the house. The house in question is located in a forest within a clearing that stretches about a mile in

diameter. They reach the door Abulm looking around to make sure there are no Grimm around before walking in behind them closing the door. He turns to see that Fernus

took his jacket off revealing his Faunus features which is a patch of scales sitting along his back. When he looks at Felicia he sees she is leaning back in an armchair half

asleep in her white shirt and shorts he then looks to see what Aiden is doing to see him in a chair reading a book he then looks up giving Abulm a nod. He then looks towards

a picture on one of the desks before taking the seat closest to the picture. The picture contains two young teenagers showing a boy and girl. The boy shown in it has a red

cloak with black hair and a wide grin with his arm around the girl's shoulder as she's blushing profusely with her golden hair and purple eyes. She's seen wearing a purple

hoodie and pants with a yellow marigold on the hoodie. A faint rustling sound is heard behind him then soft footsteps come towards him he turns around to see Felicia looking

over his shoulder.

"That is you in there but who's the girl next to you because you never told us her name?" Felicia asks him questioningly.

"That is Fikana Marigold she died on a mission a few years back we were together." Abulm finishes sadly.

"Oh no wonder she looks like Neria they were sisters." Felicia says matter of factly "I guess Neria is the younger sibling then."

"Yes, Neria is about seven years younger than Fikana" Abulm says in a emotionless tone "now if you don't mind I'm going to go upstairs. Before I do Aiden don't you need to

get back to atlas?"

"No not really schools out it should be starting up tomorrow I wonder how this years crop will turn out" Aiden reply's to Abulm's question.

"I see ok then I guess that would be all then goodnight then" Abulm says curtly before heading towards the stairs.

As Abulm starts to make his way towards the stairs they hear a rapid pattering of footsteps coming towards the front door then they hear it slam open.

"Abulm did you hear there was a fire at a warehouse quite a ways away what happened I hear it was a white fang warehouse" says a blonde girl in her late teens sporting a

marigold on the back of her shirt.

"Oh really was there anything else there that explains the fire?" Abulm says "oh and hello Neria how are you this fine evening."

"I'm good and they say they found a few burnt bodies they say it might have been cause by dust but they aren't too sure what happened" Neria says matter of factly.

"Hey Neria I was wondering why we didn't see you when we got back" Felicia says walking up to Neria and giving her a brief hug.

"The reason I wasn't here was because I went to one of those dust shops so I can restock our dust supplies and ammunition since we were running a bit low. Oh don't worry I

ordered it to be delivered so I didn't carry any home except that burn crystal you wanted Abulm." Neria says almost without taking a breath.

"Ok thank you Neria now I'm going to head to bed it has been a rough day I'll talk to you in the morning Neria." Abulm says a bit tiredly.

As he finishes saying that he turns around and starts to walk up the stairs leaving Neria and Felicia at the entrance.

"Come on Neria let's go into the living room where it's cozier than this entryway" Felicia says taking Neria's hand and pulling her towards the living room.

As Felicia take Neria to the living room Abulm opens the door to the bedroom and sees Zack sitting in the chair located at the only desk in the room.

"Ahh I was wondering when you were going to get back Zack" Abulm says as he moves over to the bed shrugging his cape and jacket off then proceeds to take the gloves off

revealing his hands.

" _Yes I came up here like you ordered before we went there boss_ " Zack reply's without any emotion.

"Ahh that's right" Abulm muses to himself "release locking mechanism one."

"So you're going to enable my speech protocol?" Zack says questioningly.

"Of course it's just me and you and the walls to this room are sound proof plus I need to take this mask off its killing me" Abulm says with amusement "I mean I made you

after all."

He then proceeds to take the mask off revealing a feminine face as well as golden hair "those Faunus almost broke the voice changer on my mask" says the girl.

"I would have taken the hit for you mother" Zack says humbly.

"No need to be so humble you can call me Fikana" says Fikana.

* * *

End notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you were surprised then ask yourself who was it that died those years ago. Now that I got to spring my trap I hope you guys

enjoy the next chapter.


	4. memories

Chapter 4: memories

Author's note: I'm so glad for those who stayed with me and those who continue to read it and support me. I would have gotten this written sooner but I had almost no motivation and was busy.

* * *

"Ok Zack so we are going to go through with plan?" Fikana asks Zack while clasping her hands under her chin.

"Yes that is what you wanted to do for them" Zack replies calmly.

"You are right I got their transcripts ready for them to go to beacon" Fikana replies shakily.

"There's only three of them though what are we going to do about a fourth member?" Zack asks out of concern.

"I have already supplied the fourth member your brother he will meet them there" Fikana says amiably.

"You mean Aiden?" Zack reply's questioningly "isn't he too old to be a student."

"I mean your other brother" Fikana says as she lies down on the bed "now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep also locking mechanism one activate." This abruptly ends the

conversation.

" _Yes mother sleep well_ " Zack says as he gets up going towards the door " _we'll tell them tomorrow."_

As the morning sun rises into the sky Fikana gets out of bed and pulls her gloves on hiding her hands and making them appear bigger then puts on the hoodie throwing the

hood up to hide her golden hair then puts her long cape on before putting the mask on to hide her face and make her voice gruffer. She starts toward the door but as Fikana

gets close to the door she hears a light knocking sound "Abulm can I come it" A muffled voice says on the other side of the door. As Abulm unlocks the door opening to admit

Neria into the room where she then goes over and sits in the chair by the desk "Abulm do you think you could tell me how my sister died?"

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden?" Abulm asks questioningly.

"Felicia told me that you were talking about her and I was wondering if you could… maybe tell me how she died." Neria asks a little shyly.

"Hmmmm I guess I could tell you about the mission that she died on" Abulm says thinking.

"Oh really thank you so much" Neria says squealing in excitement.

"Ok so Fikana and I were sent on a mission to take out a den of Grimm by which we were ordered to destroy it. But it was just me and her who were sent out to destroy it"

Abulm says before getting lost in memories as he continues to tell the story. They come in on their airship as close as they can get without alerting the Grimm to their

presence.

"Abulm you ready to go" Fikana says tersely.

"Yes I'm ready when you are" Abulm replies curtly.

"Ok let's go" Fikana says steadily as she gets out of the airship as Abulm follows suit. They sneak through the jungle as Fikana pulls out her weapon which is a hammer that

looks like a sniper rifle while Abulm pulls out a knife with a heart that is pitch black on it as they creep through the forest in front of them trying to make their way towards

the place where the Grimm are located. "You ready? We should be getting close?"

"Yes I think we're only a couple of meters away from them" Abulm says bemusedly.

"Want me to take a peek?" Fikana says switching her hammer into the sniper and clipping a scope on.

"Fine but be careful though if you get spotted it will make this job a lot harder" Abulm says out of concern for her well-being.

"I know I won't get us caught" Fikana reply's cheerily as she stands up a little looking through her scope "I see the den it's close get ready let's take them out." She then

stands up and aims at the nearest Grimm "things are about to get loud" then she pulls the trigger.

'BANG' as the round tears through the Beowolf's skull, Abulm stands up replacing the dagger for a ranged weapon and pulling out a BMR from one of his pouches. The BMR is

pulsating as an angry red color as he sights towards a boarbatusk aiming straight for its eyes so it cannot charge them.

'BANG BANG' as his gun clatters out the repeat from him pulling the trigger blinding the boarbatusk and enabling him to close in to take out an ursa charging towards them.

"Fikana we have to finish this quickly" he yells as his DMR changes into a short sword as he swipes it towards the ursa's head unaware of the beowolf closing in on his side.

"Watch out" Fikana yells as the beowolf hits Abulm in the side knocking him down. She runs over changing her sniper into a hammer and swinging it at the beowolf crushing

its skull before swinging at the ursa "Abulm are you ok please be ok!" She says frantically running over to him seeing his shirt is ripped where he was hit "oh no you're

bleeding, get up" she says getting more frantic as he lies there.

"Ow my head I think I hit it on the ground when I went flying ha-ha" Abulm says opening one eye "god that hurt I think I broke a rib from that." He tries to get up before

activating his aura to seal his wound. "Not a fan of pain, ok let's hurry up and finish this before our wounds can become fatal."

"Yea you're right we should continue, I love you so don't you dare die on me alright" Fikana says kissing his check "we shouldn't be messing around we need to destroy this

den."

"Right we shouldn't let this stop us ok" Abulm says as his voice gets steadier from his use of aura "here they come."

"Right" Fikana says confirming what he says as she sees a king taijitu and creeps coming towards them "careful more of them."

"Yea be careful now" Abulm says as he aims his DMR at one of the creeps and shooting it in the head "I think this might be the last of them" he aims at another of the creeps

as Fikana stands up switching her hammer into a sniper and shooting at the creeps as well thinning their numbers down as they drew closer till they were within attacking

distance. "They are getting close switch to melee" He yells dropping his DMR and pulling his dagger out stabbing a creep as it lunged at him taking it in the skull causing it to

fall " hope you like fire" as he kicks his DMR on the ground towards a group of creeps. The DMR begins to glow an angrier red as it flies towards the creeps till it combusts in

a pillar of flame taking out a small group of creeps "ha smells like Christmas here" as he stabs another creep.

"Come on leave some for me" Fikana whines as she shoots a few more creeps before changing her weapon into its hammer form and swinging it crushing the skull of a creep.

She looks up to see the king taijitu hovering above Abulm flicking its tongue preparing to strike him unawares "watch out" she begins to yell frantically as Abulm looks up and

attempts to dodge out of the way as it strikes grazing his leg. "Aghh that hurt dammit stupid taijitu let go of me" he groans in pain as he stabs it in an attempt to get it to let

go of his leg. As he stabs it he manages to get in its eye causing it to reflexively open its jaw "oomph" as he lands on the ground he frantically reaches towards one of his

pouches quickly using his gloves and semblance to form a spear made out of blue dust "let's see you take one of these and see how much of a licking you get." He cocks his

arm back before throwing it down the king taijitu's throat before activating the dust lying dormant in the spear "ha perfect strike."

"Nice one" Fikana says walking towards Abulm as he uses his dagger to break the ice causing the taijitu's head to crumble "that should be all of them right."

"yea I think so Fikana" Abulm says turning around to face her as he sees the other half of the king taijitu hovering behind her about to strike "Fikana move" he says in an

attempt to warn her but it was a tad bit too late as the taijitu strikes down catching Fikana unawares leaving only her hammer behind as it swallows her "no you damn

monster. Why couldn't you of eaten me instead" he yells at the taijitu as he activates his semblance causing his bags to burst releasing all of the beads in a frenzy because of

his saddened state. He couldn't form his beads into any kind of state so they flew around uselessly without direction "you shall burn for what you have done" as he says this

he focuses on forcing his beads into a broadsword. He reaches his hand grabbing it before charging "you're going to regret doing that" he says before charging towards the

taijitu as his sword begins to glow an angry red as he begins to swing his sword in an arc effectively striking the taijitu in the head.

"What happened next Abulm" Neria says interrupting the story.

"Well I killed it obviously" Abulm says breaking out of his thoughts.

"So that's how my sister died I see" Neria says downheartedly.

Abulm looks to see she is close to tears so he puts a hand on her shoulder "its ok I miss her to. Now I have an announcement I need to make to you and everyone else" he

says before leading her towards the door and down the stairs "hope you like this surprise I have for you." They reach the bottom of the stairs and he nudges Neria to take a

seat in the chair "I have an announcement to make meet in the living room" he says as they come to see what he wants to talk about "so I've been talking and I managed to

get you transcripts into beacon."

"What" Neria, Fernus and Felicia chorus loudly!

"Yes you three are going to beacon to become hunters and huntresses in training and what's even better is you don't need to take the entrance exams." He says with pride in

his voice at their acceptance.

"But I don't want to leave I want to train with you" Fernus says with clear admiration for Abulm.

"You don't want to go to Beacon where all the good hunters and huntresses of the century have been trained." Abulm says with a slight sense of pride from being among one

of those hunter "ok I hope you guys enjoy your time at beacon your fourth teammate will meet you there."

"Have we met him before?" Fernus asks with curiosity.

"No this person has been busy in Atlas helping Aiden with his work" Abulm says in a businesslike voice "also your lift to beacon will be leaving in a few hours Aiden will you

take them to their lift."

"If I am the only one who can take them I guess I will let's get in the truck" Aiden says before walking towards the door "also pack your bags."

* * *

Author's note: I decided to post this chapter today because I will otherwise be unable to write for awhile.


	5. To beacon!

Chapter 5

Author's note: I worked so hard on last chapter that its difficult writing this and writers block. : /

* * *

"Ok make sure you have your armor and your weapons packed as well as some clothes even though you will have uniforms to wear for class. Also make sure you pack enough dust to last a few days after initiation." Abulm nags them as they pack.

"yea yea i know i know i got my bags packed" Neria says smiling at him as she holds up a suitcase and a weapon case "see all packed."

"ok good i won't see you for awhile because you probably won't be here till break" Abulm says with a tiny hint of sadness "make sure you have fun and keep your grades up."

"yes sir" Neria replies before picking up her bags and taking them to the truck where Aiden is waiting tapping his foot in impatience at how long it's taking Fernus and Felicia to get packed.

"They need to hurry up their flight is leaving in less than an hour and i need to get back to atlas which will take me a few hours by plane." Aiden grumbles to no one in particular as he continues to tap his foot while Neria loads up her suitcase and weapon case. As Neria finishes putting her belongings in the back a loud crash is heard at the top of the stairs.

"I thought i told you to be carefull with that there's fragile stuff in their" says a feminine voice from the top of the stairs.

"well I'm sorry you wanted me to carry down your whole china set" argues another voice from the top of the stairs.

"If you have time to argue then i guess your done go put your bags in the truck" Abulm calmy says towards the two people arguing "your gonna miss your flight if you don't hurry up."

"Oh right its leaving in less than an hour" the voices say in unision before loud stomping is heard as they charge down the stairs forgetting about the broken china set. As they arrive at the bottom of the steps Felicia is carrying a duffel bag and a scabbard for her sword while Fernus has a suitcase and a scabbard slightly longer than Felicia's "we better get going bye Abulm hope we can see you during break" they both say before rushing out the door to leave.

"Yes assuming i'm still here when break happens" Abulm mutters darkly under his breath.

"what did you say?" Neria questions him.

"i said i hope i see you to" Abulm says brightly waving them goodbye.

"yea see you in a few months" Neria says before getting in the truck.

The truck starts off and begins to follow the road as Abulm waves them off till he can't see them then drops his arm and takes his mask off "zack tell me do you have everything set up like we have planned."

* * *

end note: I hope i made you wonder about what Fikana is talking about also any reviews or follows is much appreciated gonna do an omake for hitting a few hundred views

* * *

Omake: _In the truck_

"Yes i can't believe we are going to beacon" Felicia yells.

"Ow can you please not yell while im driving" Aiden grumbles from the drivers seat.

"sorry aid i'm just so excited i get to see a school for hunters and huntresses" Felicia says in an excited manner.

"yes please one of us is trying to enjoy the sun and sleep" Fernus says sleepily.

"lazy bum" Felicia mutters to herself.

"Hey felicia i can't wait to try out all of the different foods in vale" neria says almost as excitedly as Felicia.

"I got a great china set we could use to try those foods on" Felicia says proudly.

"you mean the china set that Fernus dropped?" Neria says questioningly.

"Fernuss you idiot why did you have to drop my China set" Felicia says shrilly.

"I told you not to yell while I'm driving" Aiden says angrily causing the truck to shake unsteadily.


	6. The shining beacon

Author's note: sorry for how short last chapter was but it was a filler episode and here's another

man these chapters seem to be getting longer and longer.

So I decided to show the different forms of communication I will have.

"Is open talking?"

" _Is being talked to telepathically"_

'Is thinking in their head'

* * *

~Time skip car ride plus flight to vale approximately 3 hours after leaving Abulm's cabin~ Fernus PoV

"Come on Fernus hurry up the airship is about to take off for beacon if we miss it were not getting to beacon on time" Neria says overdramatically since it says there is

another flight taking off for beacon in ten minutes.

"Yea yea I would be able to move faster if I wasn't the one carrying your luggage" he says sighing inwardly.

"But Fernus I'm not strong enough to carry all of that luggage" Felicia says playing on his masculinity.

"Nice try" he says not rising to her bait "I know you are physically fitter than how you're playing yourself to be you can at least carry your weapon and your duffel bag I mean

I have my stuff to carry and it wouldn't do if I dropped your precious sword now would it" he ends in a small sneer.

"You wouldn't dare" Felicia says coldly causing the air around her to become frigid as she glares at me.

"Can you two please stop arguing don't you want to make a good impression on our fellow students and on our teachers" Neria says trying to play mediator to stop them

from arguing.

"Ok I guess I can try and not kill someone" I say noncommittedly while idly rubbing my chin while still carrying the luggage with that being said they boarded the airship.

~time skip halfway to beacon via airship~ same PoV

"On other news there has been a forest fire in a forest a little while away from Atlas chasing away Grimm and destroying what looks like a cabin so far we have found

evidence of a body among the ruin it looks like they were tortured before the fire overtook this place and charred the body." Says the news reporter on the screen before he

pauses and puts a finger to his ear listening to a voice no one else can hear "we have just received word on who this person was it seems it was the co-owner of the marigold

tech industry and owner of the blackheart weapons business none other than Abulm Blackheart" he continues by revealing a picture of Abulm in his 20s "and it looks like he

left these weird bags that none of us seem to get open they seem to be locked by some kind of electric dust. Well that is all for now back to you Lisa after this break." He

finishes before it breaks into commercials.

"Neria are you ok" I say glancing at the girl beside him who is paler than she normally is.

"I-I can't believe he's dead were never going to see him again" Neria says looking out the window before I or Felicia can reply to what she said there is someone speaking

loudly not too far from them.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me" says the loud girl which Fernus notices has blond hair hugging a girl with black hair and what looks like red

highlights "This is the best day ever" she finishes exuberantly.

"Please stop" the black haired girl replies while being smothered by who is her sister.

'Hmm that girl with the black hair she's wearing red my favorite color I wonder if me and her could become friends' Fernus thinks to himself while listening in to their

conversation.

"But I'm so proud of you" the blond says releasing her sister from the hug.

"Really sis it was nothing" the black haired girl said humbly.

"What do you mean? It was incredible" the yellow haired girl says happily "everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't wanna be any kind of knees!" the black haired girl in red says "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" blondie says a little confused.

'Even I can see she is shy about this' Fernus thinks to himself while blondie finishes speaking.

"Of course I'm excited it's just I got moved ahead two years. I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She says the last part sadly.

'Poor thing' He thinks before he sees the blonde wrap her arm around the girl and says "but you are special."

"…The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." Says the reporter on the airship's screen.

'Oh when did the news come back on' Fernus thinks to himself a little surprised.

"If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the vale police department. Back to you Lisa." He finishes while Fernus is stunned at the lack of sound due to

the blonde being quiet.

"Thank you, Cyril" The purple haired lady says on the screen "In other news, This Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang

disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now...disrupted." before it turns off to be replaced by a woman with blonde hair in a white shirt and black skirt.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" the woman on the screen says before the blonde asks questioningly "who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" with that said the blonde replies with a light "oh" before Glynda continues speaking "You are among a privileged few who have received the

honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to

uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

'Wow that was a very inspiring speech I guess it's good that he sent us here instead of that academy in Atlas I think this year is going to be fun' Fernus thinks to himself as

Glynda fazes out. He turns around to see that Neria and Felicia disappeared on him leaving him by himself "why do I even bother" he mutters to himself before seeing a

blonde boy staggering and hearing the Blonde say "I guess the view isn't for everyone I wonder who we are going to meet."

With that the black haired girl reply's "let's hope they are better than vomit boy. Oh gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

'They seem like two lively individuals I guess I should say hi after we land otherwise I might end up like vomit boy over there' Fernus thinks to himself while idly holding his

stomach before he feels the ship start to descend 'oh this is my least favorite part about airships.'

As they land he sees vomit boy run outside and pukes in the trashcan as he steps out making sure to edge around where vomit boy is as he steps off the airship glad his

stomach is settling after he got off the airship then he hears two "wows" coming from those two girls from the airship 'guess they haven't seen buildings like this before.'

"The view from vale's got nothing on this!" the blonde exaggerates 'I kind of liked those views from vale when I do have the time to admire the views' He thinks to himself

mentally pouting before he hears the black haired girl speak excitedly.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword! 'wait was that Felicia how did she get my sword!' he thinks before he looks again to see that

person doesn't look like Felicia and the fire sword is not his sword but looks like it's a short sword with a fire dust crystal embedded in its hilt. He looks back to see the Black

haired girl looking around confused spinning around "where are our dorms? …Do we have dorms?" before she falls into luggage 'oh crap is that Weiss better skedaddle' He

thinks before running off to look for Neria or Felicia as he hears the girl Weiss start yelling at the black haired girl.

~Timeskip to ceremony~ Felicia's PoV

'Oh look, there's Fernus I'm glad I took Neria away while he was distracted ogling that blonde haired girl' thinks the girl in her white shorts marked with blue. "Hey Neria

looks like Fernus found his way here want me to signal him."

"H-huh yes sure" Neria says barely paying attention to what is going on around her while Felicia raises her hand to signal Fernus to come over making sure that they are far

enough away from the Blonde that distracted Fernus completely so she can get some answers out of him and what he was doing for the past ten minutes after they got off of

the airship.

'What is so special about that blond girl that he can't even pay attention to me, or to cheer up Neria the jerk!' She thinks as Fernus semi jogs over and as soon as he arrives

he says "hey you won't guess who I ran into."

"Oh and who did you run into other than blondie over there." she says somewhat angrily.

"What does it matter about her and no I haven't even spoken to her or her sister although her sister did bump into someone we knew." He says calmly while saying the last

part in a mysterious manner.

"Well are you going to tell me or not" she says getting ticked off at Fernus for trying to be mysterious about it "or am I going to have to punch you!"

"I-"he starts to say before he is cut off by Ozpin tapping the microphone "I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and

acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need

of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry yourself so far. It is up to you to take

the first step."

Before I can work up myself to question him to tell me who this mystery person is I notice a blond women in a skirt and white shirt take the headmaster's place at the

microphone and begin talking "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Dinner shall be served in the cafeteria. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. You are dismissed." As she

says this Neria and I get separated as Fernus gets pulled along by the sea of students and yelling "I'll tell you later."

"Great and just as he was going to tell us to oh wait Neria got dragged along to didn't she" I begin to say before I realize that Neria is missing as well.

~several minutes later at cafeteria~ Neria's PoV

'How could he leave me like that, he was supposed to be invincible how could he die especially in that way. Why? Why? Oh sister how I wish you were still alive I need

someone to talk to someone who can comfort me.' I torture myself with as I stare blankly at my sparse dinner in front of me while Felicia tries to get me to talk or make me

wonder about whom this mystery person is that Fernus keeps referring to. "Hey Felicia I'm going to go down to vale and look around for a little I'll be back before curfew." I

say before heading out.

"Oh ok see you around Neria" Felicia says slightly stunned at my outburst but I don't notice it because I just want to be alone.

I begin walking out the door to see if the bullheads are still going to vale which I check with my scroll to see that they stop around eight pm and it's five forty pm right now

so that gives me two hours to explore and fifteen minutes to get a ride back to beacon. As I figure my course of action I begin heading towards the nearest bullhead to take

me into vale. As I near the bullhead I see a girl in a bow and black hair sitting in a tree reading a book so I decide to see what she is up to "you know it's easy to fall

especially if you're putting your weight on a single branch" I say causing the girl to startle and make the branches tremble

"Don't you know it's not a good idea to sneak up on people" the girl almost hisses out at me.

"Ehehehh sorry just wanted to warn my name is Neria, Neria Marigold it's nice to meet you." I say as politely as I can manage without breaking down.

"Blake Belladonna" the girl says simply before going back to reading.

"Well I'll see you around then" I say before walking towards the bullhead that was taking people to vale.

~bullhead landing in vale~ Same PoV

'Man my back is stiff from that ride' I think as I leisurely stretch my back before setting off in a random direction exploring aimlessly to get a feel for how people are treated

here.

As I am traveling I notice a dust shop across the street 'Oh I could get some dust from here see how much dust sells here then compare it to how it sells in Atlas.' As I walk

in I see they had tubes for sending out dust in well its dust form and he had crystals in cut and uncut forms I couldn't help but smile at the variety I can choose from.

"Um mam are you going to buy something or just stand their gawking at my wares" the clerk says from behind the counter causing me to stir from my revelry.

"oh uh yea sorry I would like a burn cut and frost uncut and I think I'll get a tube of some wind dust in dust form if you don't mind" I say to assuage him so he knows I am a

paying customer and not some kind of thief or robber.

"Ok that will be one hundred and fifty lien do you want me to put it in dust storage container or do you want it as is." He says while putting the dust crystals on the counter

as well as a tube.

"I'll take it as is I already have my own storage container" I say as kindly as possible while giving him the money and putting the tube and crystals in my pouch and I turn

towards the door. As I exit the shop I take a look at my watch to see it is around six twenty now which leaves me with an hour or so to explore 'I wonder if there is anything

else worthwhile to look for maybe a book store would be cool' I begin looking around to see which way looks promising in hopes of me finding a bookstore. As I walk down

the street I feel a hand clasp over my mouth and a knife touch my back before a gruff voice speaks.

"Hand over all your lien and dust and no one gets hurt" The man behind me says while pushing a little harder on his knife.

A new voice speaks up "please excuse my partner he enjoys it when people go about the hard way so he can have a reason to stab people" the voice says before coming into

my vision. He's dressed in black with red sunglasses on with a red cleaver at his side "if you don't want to die you'll do as he says."

I move around so my mouth isn't clamped on and reply coldly "you are making a mistake and should leave otherwise you will be the one to end up stabbed."

He reply's sardonically "oh but you seem to have forgotten your weapon so no I don't think we will be stabbed but for that remark I think I can maybe cut your face up a

little" when he finishes saying that he draws his cleaver and puts it against my cheek.

"You know it isn't nice to pick on defenseless girls" a gruff voice speaks up to the right of me before I feel the man holding the knife crash a few feet away from me.

"Ughh" is all I hear before I hear him shifting "is that all you got tough guy" before he pauses to cough what is presumably blood "let's see if you are good considering you

had to go for a surprise attack."

"Like how you surprised a lone girl just to rob her. Your no better than trash" He says before I hear a scratching sound as something large is shifted so I turn around to see a

boy around my age carrying a claymore and I notice he has light brown hair and eyes that you could get lost in such a deep and rich brown 'oh god what am I thinking' I

snap myself out of staring at his physique before noticing how he's carrying himself.

"You'll pay for that" the guy with the cleaver says before swinging it at the boy in which it is blocked and pushed aside before a faint clicking is heard as the boy's

claymore hurtles at the man in glasses revealing his sword to be a bastard sword infused with lightning dust. The man in glasses has no time to bring his guard up before the

big blade flying at him hits him and successfully pinning him to the ground as a faint cracking sound is heard from his chest "ah my rib!"

"You should deserve worse" As he says this he turns to the guy with the knife and vanishes before appearing beside him swinging his sword in a downward spiral slicing

through the knife guy's chest knocking him down "it would be wise if you don't get up" he says to the two men before turning to me "Miss Marigold are you alright?"

"Um y-yes. Wait how do you know my name?!" I say shyly before realizing he knew my last name "And just who are you anyways introduce yourself!"

"Ah yes my apologies Miss Marigold my name is Darrien Alvar and I am to be the fourth member in your team as requested by Mr. Blackheart and my brother Zack." He says

humbly before finishing with pride after saying his brother's name.

"Ahh um yes I guess it must be within your mission parameters to keep me safe is it safe to assume" I say to inquire more about him and how he came to get here.

"yes it is within my parameters to ensure your safety as I was programmed by your sister to do as such when you enter into Beacon otherwise I don't have any other

memory as I have only been activated a week ago to ensure my mission is successful. I am to pose as a student and the fourth member to your team to ensure you go

through all four years required for you to be a huntress. I am also your partner for this time until you graduate then I will be under your orders once you finish your time at

Beacon like Zack was to your sister." He finishes his monologue and answering my questions as fully and possibly adding more than I had requested.

"Ok well then I want you to get the cops to take these two to jail and then me and you can head back to Beacon" I say before walking the way towards the airship. As I begin

walking I hear a clicking sound looking back to see his sword was back to being a Claymore and the man in shades out cold before he begins to follow me "I'm guessing that

it must be a scabbard and the blade underneath is the real weapon?"

"Yes it looks like a claymore and is dulled so it works like a scabbard mostly used for crushing and the blade hidden within is the true weapon." He reply's simply before

clamming up.

~timeskip At Beacon~ Fernus

"She was acting weird you know I mean I have never seen Neria act that way her are you listening to me Fernus are you ignoring me" a girl says to my left.

"Huh oh sorry Felicia I got lost in thought" I say noticing how she is grimacing at me "you should smile a little more."

"Hah yea right oh look here comes another airship let's hope this one she is on." Felicia says pointing at the airship pulling in to dock. As the airship lands the doors begin

opening when they finally open we see a familiar blonde coming out of the airship with someone following closely behind her.

"Looks like Neria has a friend" I say nodding to the person behind Neria. As I watch the two I notice that Neria is talking to the person behind her as she draws within my h

earing range I hear her say something.

"This is Beacon and those two over there are our teammates I hope you get along with them alright Darrien." I hear her say to the boy presumably Darrien behind her.

I begin walking towards Neria and the boy Darrien with Felicia following behind me "welcome back how was your exploration of vale" I say giving no indication that I knew

who the boy behind her was.

"It was ok I suppose some people tried to rob me though and Darrien here stepped in and took care of them" Neria says softly.

"It was part of my job description and you two must be Fernus and Felicia" the brown hair boy says giving us the once over before scanning the area surrounding us.

"I guess we should head over to the ballroom and find a nice place to sleep in" I say to distract everyone and also because the sooner they go to sleep the sooner I can be

alone.

"Sure but first who is this mystery person you keep alluding to" Felicia says pointing her finger angrily at me.

"Oh right I guess I could tell you the girl I ran into it none other than Weiss Schnee now if you don't mind I would like to go sleep." I reply to her question before bringing

things back to my original proclamation. When I finish speaking I begin heading towards the ballroom with the others following close behind.

* * *

Author's note: whoo that was a long one I hope you guys enjoyed and if you want me to continue this perspective or to go back into my normal 3rd person perspective then a

review or pm would be nice now on to the omake.

* * *

Omake: 'Revealing close ties'

I begin walking towards the sound that began around midnight "who could be playing at this time of night" I mumble to myself as I draw closer to the music I begin to hear a

person singing.

 **Long ago, before we met,**

 **I dreamed about you.**

 **The peace you'd bring.**

 **The songs we'd sing.**

 **The way you'd make things new.**

The way it was being sung arrested my attention so I stopped outside the door and began to listen.

 **Then one day, you arrived.**

 **I heard your angel cry.**

 **Helpless, small, and perfect, Welcome to your life.**

As the voice sung this I spoke up "you know it's the middle of the night could you try to keep it down. Upon hearing me I heard a frantic scramble so I pushed the door open

a little to see a boy with red hair with his shirt halfway on and I noticed the scales on his back.

"You weren't supposed to see that Weiss" the boy says frantically as he pulls his shirt all the way on and him blushing slightly "my scales just needed to breathe a little."

"How do you know my name and why do you sound so familiar" I say as petulantly as possible to hide this tugging feeling inside my chest.

"My name is Fernus and we have known each other for a while now." He replies calming down.

"Aren't you the boy who came to that meeting once with the Marigold girl?" I reply beginning to recognize him.

"Erm yea it was only one meeting though and me and her had to stay out of the meeting and be with you while they were talking business." He says calmly looking at me

curiously "and I see you're still as flat as a board."

Upon hearing this I slapped him "well I'm sorry I haven't grown" I practically yell at him.

"I was only joking sheesh I see you still can't take a joke Weiss" He says laughing to himself.

"Well your jokes are as poor as they were seven years ago." I say blandly teasing him slightly.

"And I see your still the same ice queen as you were" he reply's slightly.

As he says this I laugh to myself "It's good to see you again I missed this easygoing feeling" I say still laughing to myself. So we began talking about what we have been up

to for a few hours before I headed out to try ad get some more rest for initiation.


	7. creation of team nffd

Author's note: I see no one reviewed saying if I should keep which perspective but I guess I'll

Stay in first person then because it's easier for me to write. Sorry I have been really busy with

School and have had no motivation whatsoever to write so without further ado on to the chapter.

Also weapon names. Felicia- Winter Flurry

Fernus- Summer Melancholy,

Darrien- Spring Surprise

Neria- Autumn Snap unless you have a better name for their weapons this is what they are going

To be.

~Beacon Academy morning~ No one's perspective

It's a beautiful sunny morning with people beginning to wake up from there sleep and yawns

Spreading throughout from the new students of Beacon until a loud and exuberant red head starts

Speaking loudly in a sing song voice "wake up sleepy but" she then proceeds to dance around a

boy in green continuing in her sing song voice "its morning it's morrrnningg" as she does this a

groggy boy with flaming red hairs sits up rubbing his eyes "why must we have a harpy so early

in the morning I just want to sleep some more dam" waking the only other guy on his team

"hrnnngh why is everything so loud."

~Ballroom morning before initiation~ Fernus PoV

I wake up to the sound of that harpy being loud and decide against going back to sleep 'I guess

this place is going to be loud so I might as well leave.'

"Where are you heading Fernus you should have tried to wake me up" says a petulant voice behind

him and turning around to see Felicia glaring daggers at me "but I guess you don't care if we are

late or not huh?"

"I was going to leave so I don't have to hear that girl making a ruckus and how did you sleep

through that ruckus she made" I finish annoyed "I mean couldn't you hear how loud that girl

was."

"I heard her clearly I just didn't want to waste my time yelling at her to shut up" She replies

tilting her head away from me.

"Fine whatever if you need me I'll be looking at the forest enjoying the sun" I say heading

towards the way out of the Ballroom leaving her and the rest of my team to their own devices. As

I continue walking I take in how Beacon looks in the morning light appreciating the architecture

and how the sun reflects on the stone 'ahhh now this is peaceful' as I think that I trip over

something and smack my face on the floor. I look up to see a kid in armor with brown hair

sneering at me so I figure he must of tripped me "so why did you trip me hmm?" I ask him.

"You should watch where you're going so that doesn't happen again or I'll pound your face in"

the boys says in a sneering tone "your almost as bad as those dumb Faunus."

I bristle at the last part and push myself off the ground and push past him heading towards the

cliff where the initiation should be taking place so I can enjoy the sun 'maybe it will be peaceful

there for a while' so I continue walking.

~Ballroom after Fernus left~ Felicia PoV

'He still pisses me off but that's how he is' I roll over before deciding to give up on going back

to sleep and wake up Neria so we aren't late to initiation "hey Neria time to wake up you don't

want to miss breakfast do ya" I say gently shaking her awake.

"Huh it's too bright, and what about breakfast?" Neria says opening her eyes slowly slightly

bleary from waking up.

"Yea breakfast go wash up and get dressed we got initiation to get through" Felicia says rolling

her eyes in amusement before getting up to get ready.

~cafeteria 10 minutes later~ Same PoV

"Wow look at all the diverse foods they all look so yummy" I say to Neria and Darrien as I sit

with my bacon and eggs with a side of hash browns.

"Wish there were still pancakes left but they seem to have already been eaten" Neria says

looking at her smaller portion of what Felicia got.

"Why don't you eat more Miss Marigold" Darrien reply's looking at her food in curiosity.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Felicia says looking at Darrien's nonexistent plate.

"I do not require sustenance like you do" Darrien says lightly while looking away "we should

hurry the initiation is coming soon if you plan to participate."

"What do you mean by if we plan to participate isn't it required?" Felicia asks slightly confused.

"So it seems but what I have been told is not the case we are exempt from initiation" Darrien

says cocking his head slightly.

"Really so I guess we could go back to sleep then right" Felicia says hopefully "poor Fernus he's

already up and about although he probably fell asleep again by now."

"You shouldn't underestimate him just because he doesn't take things seriously" Neria says

lightly "he really cares about what goes on and he will fight to protect people."

"Your right we shouldn't underestimate him he never really fights like he means it" Felicia

laughs lightly.

"Hey Darrien what is the name of your weapon I never asked?" Neria asks softly "My sword is called Autumn Snap."

"My weapon my creator called it spring surprise on account of its ability's" Darrien says before getting lost in his memory's.

"That's an interesting name for your sword Fernus called his blade Summer Melancholy while my blade is called Winter Flurry" Felicia says proudly at the last part.

"What kind of blade's are they" Darrien asks with curiosity evident in his voice.

"Oh well Winter Flurry is a short sword that uses ice dust while Fernus uses a long sword that coats itself in flames to feed Fernus' semblance" Felicia says smiling "while Neria's blade is a broadsword that turns into a bow."

"Yes those are some interesting weapons but why a bow sword?" Darrien asks curiously "I mean it must be awkward to transform it very unwieldly in comparison to my Spring Surprise."

"It's not unwieldly! I know how to use this Abulm taught me hmph" Neria says angrily after she says that her scroll begins beeping saying she has received a message "who would be messaging this early in the morning."

"I don't know go check it then" Felicia says watching Neria take her scroll out and begin reading it out loud to the others "you are hereby exempt from initiation unless you wish to take it you still have to arrive at the auditorium in order to get your team name as well enjoy your morning and see you at initiation or the auditorium –Professor Ozpin."

"Well seems like you weren't joking Darrien hehe" Felicia says laughing slightly before shrugging slightly "well I'm still going to go with Fernus up to you two if your joining later" as she says this she stands up and leaves.

~Beacon Cliffside 10 minutes before~ Fernus' PoV

'It's nice and warm here and the trees look nice with how the sun's glistening off of the dew on their leaves' Fernus thinks while lying on the ground watching the forest below him with the sun shining on his spot warming his cold blood up 'Well at least I won't pass out from being too cold this is kind of nice.'

"You know you could get heatstroke lying in the sun with all that clothing" an unknown female voice says.

"True true but why were you soaking up the sun to hmmm" Fernus says opening his eyes to see amber eyes glaring at him a little ways away "no need to glare at me needlessly" he laughs.

"Why are you still there then if you know" the girl asks watching him.

"Sheesh you're watching me like a cat haha" Fernus says laughing as he sees her bow twitch "oh so you are a cat I see."

"W-what what are you talking about" the girl says stuttering slightly.

"I may be lazy but I'm not blind plus I can smell you're a Faunus" Fernus says simply as she pulls her weapon and angles it towards him.

"Don't tell anyone you got that" She says putting the blade against his throat.

"I don't think I got your name it should be common courtesy to tell someone your name before threatening to stab them not that you could" Fernus says laughing as the blade pushes against his throat more "alright alright I'll keep your secret like anyone would listen anyways haha also the name's Fernus don't forget it and why I'm still in the sun is so I don't fall asleep and to power up my semblance."

"That is a lot to say and I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna and if you keep my secret I guess I'll leave you alive" Blake sighs as she puts her weapon away before sitting down a little ways away and beginning to read a book.

"Well Blake why is it so important to keep it secret you should be proud to be a Faunus you know then again I guess in a sense I am hiding my Faunus traits what with my contacts and this shirt" Fernus says grinning while she continues reading with her bow twitching slightly he continues to lay on the ground while she reads and silence ensues between the two "well silence sure is bliss especially with how sunny it is out here try not to fall asleep out here kitty cat."

As he says that Blake pulls her sword out in gun form and aims it at him "don't call me that" she says menacingly.

"oh wow it's a gun to man why must people make their weapons guns as well I mean why not stick to one style it has always confounded me" Fernus says simply watching her put her weapon back into its sheath "now I'm curious what you're fighting style is like."

"You'll find out if we fight each other at some point" Blake says still reading before giving up and walking around.

"Fighting is fun but it's a bore when your opponents don't give their all only in the heat of battle can your opponents give their all and then it's fun like no other" He says before laughing to himself.

"That… is an interesting standpoint to have" Blake says slowly watching Fernus still laying there despite his heated proclamation.

A ringing sound is heard before over the speaker Glynda says "Will all first years make their way over to the cliffs for initiation."

"Well it was nice meeting you Blake but looks like it's time for initiation later" Fernus says jumping up and walking towards the cliffs where they are to go casually moving his sword onto his back "maybe we can have that match once we have our teams formed see you after initiation" he leaves and arrives at the cliffs in a short time to see Felicia walking up to him.

"Fernus where have you been I've been waiting for you for like 5 minutes" Felicia says pouting towards him.

"Alright Felicia I get it I made you wait no need to get antsy I know you want to test your skills plus it's going to be fun right" Fernus says holding his hands up to assuage her.

"Yes it will be but you don't know but we don't have to take initiation our team is already formed but it's up to us if we are going to do it I say we should just so we can see our competition first hand, right Fernus?" Felicia says happily looking at him through the corner of her eyes as the other students arrive including a confused Blake.

"I agree we should do this since some of these students are quite interesting like the Blonde girl and her sister they seem to be good including that among these students is Pyrrha Nikos that should make for an interesting fight I might have to actually go full out in that fight" Fernus says the last part jokingly watching Felicia as she looks at the three mentioned "also no time like now to see how they react during initiation we should take the time to watch them after we complete our objective."

"Right it would help if Darrien and Neria had come but they are sitting this out so let's just test our luck all we need to do is grab two artifacts that are similar to enforce us on the same team plus I want to fight some Grimm it will be fun for us" Felicia says grinning watching Fernus come up with their strategy "so this is our plan of attack sound just like you Fernus when you actually do something that is" Felicia finishes teasingly to elicit a reaction from Fernus.

"Meh I deserved that cause it's true I am quite lazy some of these people here look easy so I see only a few to worry about especially our dear old friend Weiss I don't know how much better with her rapier she's gotten but we shouldn't underestimate her" Fernus says simply as he walks over to the platforms "now we're about to start Felicia so get on your platform." Fernus walks over and half listens to the speech not really caring until he hears a loud "whaaat" coming from the far right of him and leans over to see it 'oh it's just little red freaking out'

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die" Ozpin says as a blond boy laughs then gulps at hearing that "you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation-" Fernus tunes out at this part till he notices the people on his far left take their positions.

Fernus leans to the right as he sees the others begin being launched and he slings his sword off as he prepares to be launched. As he hears the platform he's on start to click he prepares to be launch upon the final 'click' he gets flung forward so he activates his semblance to take the heat away from the air beneath his feet causing his descent to slow down enough so he casually grabs a branch on his way down. Fernus lands on the ground and looks around scanning for Felicia's smell 'she fell over that way good thing we are so close to each other' he continues walking in the direction Felicia landed while rolling his sword off his back and into his hand 'and if my guess is correct there are some Beowulf's ahead should be easy to cut down' he continues walking before he sees Felicia surrounded by a pack of Beowulf's and an alpha among them 'well seems they haven't noticed me yet so I should take out a few of them then go for the alpha' he continues to walk till he's a few feet away from the nearest Beowulf before causing the fire to wrap around his blade and he swings it wrapping the nearest Beowulf's in fire "Felicia tag team" He yells out while the Beowulf's turn around to confront the new threat and charging him upon which Felicia uses the ice dust to trap the Beowulf's in a wall of ice as she runs over to Fernus.

"Take care of that alpha Fernus I'll take care of the cannon fodder" Felicia says swiping her sword over a Beowulf's claws before slicing the offending arm off and freezing its back as she runs past it towards the others.

"Right" Fernus says simply as he charges the alpha activating his semblance causing the air immediately around him and the alpha till heat up till it became a miniature furnace upon which he activated his sword causing the air to catch fire burning where the air was touching including himself and the alpha.

"Fernus don't overheat yourself I think you killed it" Felicia says glancing to the fire as she stabs her sword into the ground freezing the floor and trapping the Beowulf's in place before the flames surrounding Fernus went out with him standing there unsinged and the mark around his eye and chest glowing blood red as he throws fire over the Beowulf's trapped by the ice scorching them causing their skin to crackle and break.

"Well that was fun but that is bound to attract others" Fernus says walking towards Felicia casually placing his sword on his back "looks like I shouldn't of wasted the heat I've collected on these Grimm but it did make quick work of them" he continues walking with Felicia following behind him "if we keep heading this way we should get to the temple shortly and maybe we could find one of those three who are so interesting actually make that four if I add the Faunus girl to the equation" Fernus says while he keeps walking towards the temple.

"Faunus girl?"

"Yea she was enjoying the sun same as me though she is definitely not like me" Fernus reply's smiling "plus I'm not going to say her name or what she looks like as she asked me to keep it secret but then again promises are meant to be broken" they continue till they come upon the pieces upon which rests pieces "these look like chest pieces right Felicia"

"Yes they do now which piece should we grab?" Felicia asks him curiously.

"We should grab the black pawns seeing as they are one of the most important pieces" Fernus says explaining why "we should also set up nearby to watch the other groups as they collect the pieces" he proceeds to grab two black pawns from the pedestals before moving over to the Cliffside.

~a short while later ruins~

"Look one of the groups with two of the people of interest" Fernus says seeing a familiar blonde and a black haired girl "should we stay and watch for the other one or should we head down and greet them?" as he says this a loud pitch scream is heard "what the hell was that?"

"Some girl or something" Felicia says covering one of her ears "they are loud is what they are."

"Ok were staying lets watch" Fernus says sitting back down looking for people as the two figures by the ruins look around. As they continue to watch they see a black and red dot falling from the sky only to be hit by a blue and white object into a tree "what was that" they look and see the black and red dot is near the blonde girl with a random red head and a man with black hair "where did those two come from?"

"They come from an ursa they were riding by the trees" Felicia says simply.

"They were riding an ursa are they crazy wait no don't answer that lets look for more is that a deathstalker are you serious where did they find a deathstalker" Fernus says growing more livid as more happens "oh great and now there's a nevermore these kids are just bad luck."

"You tell me they seem to be doing ok there running away though should we maybe take out the nevermore?" Felicia says glancing at the running groups pityingly.

"Let's see how well they can handle themselves we'll make sure no other Grimm show up and attack them" Fernus says scaling down the wall to make his way towards where the group ran off.

"Always the one to take the lazy route" Felicia mutters before following as well.

As they arrive they see that the groups have split up fighting the two Grimm in two groups "hmmm excellent strategy let's keep an ear out for any unwanted guests while we keep an eye on them."

"Roger that Fernus then again you would hear them before I would" Felicia says grinning at him.

"Yea yea I know lets focus now" Fernus says watching them as they manage to kill the deathstalker as they continue hears the pattering of feet coming from the forest "heads up beowolves" he says turning around to meet them with Felicia turning around to "looks like they might find out we are here because this might get a bit flashy."

As the beowolves begin to come into view Fernus wraps hot air around his fist launching them towards the beowolves leaving a trail of shimmery air before flipping his sword to light the air causing the trail to catch fire before igniting the beowolves "ok let's go meet them before they wonder what's going on" he says as he books it out of the forest towards the group.

~at the ruins with the two teams~

"Umm Pyrrha is that fire in the forest I don't think the forest is supposed to combust like that" Jaune says worriedly looking at the forest.

"Don't be silly Jaune no would set the forest on fire" Pyrrha says turning around "or not."

"Yea I thought so" Jaune says as he continues to watch the fire before seeing someone running out full tilt out of the forest "I think that is the guy who set the trees on fire."

As Jaune and Pyrrha continue watching a second figure comes running out looking like they are yelling at the other as the one in the lead runs faster as they draw up close the one closer to Jaune slows down to a walk and saying "Hello there the names Fernus and the one screaming behind me is Felicia we ran into some Grimm and I may of accidently set a tree on fire."

"You set a tree on fire it doesn't look like a tree more like several" Pyrrha says simply.

"I guess it spread or something" Fernus says looking bored as Felicia finally catches up.

"Fernus don't run off all of a sudden like that you're too fast for me" Felicia says gasping between breaths "I'm not as fit as you."

"Yea I guess hey what's your guy's names it's not nice to have me and Felicia gives our names away and not receive yours" Fernus says in mock hurt.

"Hey why you give them my name" Felicia says sternly to Fernus.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc short sweet and rolls off the tongue ladies love it" Jaune says "oh and this is Pyrrha Nikos, Ren and Nora."

"Hello" Pyrrha says.

"A pleasure" Felicia nods towards them "and those four over there" Felicia points to the four girls who have killed the nevermore.

"There is Ruby the one in red, Weiss the one in white , Yang I think is the one in yellow she's ruby's older sister and then there's that one the one in black I don't think I have heard her name or speak for that matter" Jaune says trailing off at the end.

"Ok well I guess we should go then and finish initiation huh" Fernus says happily.

"Yea your right" Jaune says ready to leave.

~Beacon Academy Team announcement~ No PoV

Fernus applauds seeing the new teams of RWBY and JNPR being made 'well I guess my teams next' Fernus thinks to himself as he waits.

"And now last but not least our final team come lineup" Ozpin says looking at them as they line up "Neria Marigold, Fernus, Felicia and Darrien Alvar who retrieved the black pawn pieces make up team nffd led by Neria Marigold.

I finally finished this chapter and I posted it before Christmas break I hope you all enjoy it also no Omake cause this chapter hurt to make haha.


End file.
